Acquiescence
by amerie-san
Summary: She was a puppet manipulated by the strings coiled on her neck in a world of disillusion and deceit. Like a bird eternally caged in the thorns of regret, once she's been set free will she remember how to use her own wings in a haven ruled by aristocrats?
1. Unchain me

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…and some more as the story progresses. **

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Summary: Manipulated only by the puppet strings, some days I don't really care. They've taken everything away from me and I could no longer see the myriad colors beyond my window. Soon they will take him as well, one who I have found by chance and loved by destiny. Will this **_**ephemeral**_** happiness wash away? And will my heart die with this goodbye…?**

**Acquiescence **

Chapter 1

Unchain Me

_January 14_

Aristocratic air filled the hall, soothing music from the clavichords and Viols lifted their senses to a serene enigma. Everyone in the room was elegantly dressed in a sea of refinement; the elevated atmosphere of opulence was evident, so evident that all these facades could possibly be mistaken as hypocrisy. After all, only with this class of people is wealth revered and even the vicious wolves feign to become harmless _animals_.

Chattering overflowing in the room, all the guests inclined in their own worlds of whim.

A man with crimson hair and in a black tuxedo stood in the middle of the crowd, talking with a silver haired boy accompanied by a stunning woman.

"so Abarai-kun, I've heard that your engagement with the _princess_ will be coming up soon after this celebration." The woman decked in a revealing scarlet dress chuckled, a hand gracefully covering her mouth as she giggled.

Renji smirked adjusting his tie only slightly, "ah…tonight that brat is no longer that little princess we knew." He agreed while briefly glancing at the staircase, seemingly waiting for someone.

"what are you looking so flushed for? This is her 18th birthday, not your engagement." The boy with messy silver hair snapped at him, "Matsumoto, don't go stuffing useless daydreams in his head." He scowled.

Renji's face was crumpled, "nani? Hey, just because you're a genius kid in a tux doesn't mean you can talk to me so carelessly." he stressed on their age difference, obviously annoyed. "And I don't give a damn if you're the brat president of your company."

"you know, gawking at thin air just isn't exactly healthy for your already _minute_ brain." The short boy replied haughtily unfazed of the older and much taller man.

"ara…Okashira, wont you loosen up a bit? This is a party; you don't have to scowl so often." Rangiku laid a hand on his shoulder and then looked ahead of them, "besides, Kuchiki-sama is coming this way." She hinted to the two.

Both shrugged it off and turned to acknowledge the approaching man. "Hitsugaya…" his voice was cold and leveled.

Rangiku and Renji bowed in respect, recognizing his authority while Hitsugaya retained his stand, signifying the same position as his.

"kombanwa, Kuchiki-sama." Rangiku greeted as she raised her head.

"ah, I'm glad you accepted the invitation." Kuchiki Byakuya, probably the wealthiest man in the room said while holding a glass of wine.

"it's Rukia's birthday." Hitsugaya flatly answered, judging by how they exchanged words, it was proven that they were roughly at the same rank.

Byakuya merely nodded, then took a sip of his wine. "true, but not only that. I would be renewing contracts tonight." He said with an implication dangling from his sentence.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this is the right time to be discussing about business matters, Kuchiki-sama." Rangiku interjected still politely.

Byakuya glanced at her, "I believe I was talking to your chief." His tone spilled with dominance.

"sumimasen." She humbly apologized with a bow.

"think about what I said Hitsugaya, and maybe sometime we could talk without any other _nuisances_." He emptied his glass, "and Renji. I'll have a word with you later." The ebony haired man only turned to leave.

As soon as he was gone Hitsugaya sighed, "he just wants everything his way, Doesn't he…?"

"with all that influence, that's just how he is." Renji stated.

Toshiro Hitsugaya nodded to concur; he then turned to his personal assistant. "don't take _it_ too seriously, Rangiku."

"I'm not." She responded.

* * *

The fading moonlight poured from her window, the soft blowing of the frosted January wind rendered the curtains into a graceful waltz.

She sat in the bed in utter silence; she hugged her knees and rested her head on them. The vast darkness of the spacious room dominating the frail light of the dying moon.

She wore a deep mauve dress that matched her now listless eyes, her porcelain white face complementing her attire. Yet her expression seemed too miserable despite the celebration just below her room, a celebration that was intended for her in the first place. A teardrop ran down her cheek as she glimpsed at the vase full of withering flowers on the desk.

_Dead roses with their beauty mislaid. _

She again buried her head in her knees. "These are all worthless…" she murmured and the sea of shadows embraced her to stillness.

Another social gathering for the society's grandest names, another affair they said was for her but always just an excuse to gloat and satisfy _their_ vanity. And she loathed the chains that bound her in this mansion. She loathed everything she had been living her life with. It strangled her breathless no matter how much she willed to get used to it. Furthermore, this was an ominous date, a day she hated to come every year even as her own birthday.

A knock on her door broke her from all her reverie.

"Rukia-sama, they are all waiting for you." The feminine tone from the other side informed her.

"Ah…I'm coming," her voice slightly trembled from her sobs as she recollected herself.

The person behind the door shook her head then turned the knob to enter.

The light slipping in from the open door strained her eyes. "too bright…" Rukia said while squinting them, a hand before her face.

"why are the lights all out?" the intruder wearing a French maid's uniform fumbled for the switch and bright light flooded the room. "the wind's too chilly, why wont you close the windows? you'll catch a cold." she found a disheveled girl. "Rukia-chan, what's wrong...?"

"Hinamori…" Rukia's voice drifted to silence.

Momo Hinamori motioned closer to her, "are you not feeling well?" the girl asked worriedly. "should I tell Kuchiki-sama?"

"no…no…I'm fine, you don't need to tell nii-sama." the ebony haired girl rose from the bed and smoothened her plum dress. "I'll be coming down in a moment." She reassured while facing the antique mirror.

"are you sure?" Momo asked yet again, unconvinced of her words.

She nodded and sat before the dresser, combing her jet-black hair. A cold breeze blew past their silent forms.

Momo still gazed anxiously at her; she then slowly spoke. "It's been three years… since…. _his death_, don't you think it's about time to find forgiveness…?" she laid both hands on her shoulders consolingly. "..For yourself…?"

Rukia placed down her brush and closed her eyes for some seconds, "it's his death anniversary today…tell me, how could I afford to be happy?" her tone grew frigid and guarded, much different from her former. Her face was now as composed as the darkness that betrayed them.

Hinamori withdrew her hands hesitantly, "please…don't do this to yourself…" She stared intently at the other girl's reflection in the mirror. It frightened her when Rukia acted like this.

"This was the day from three years ago..." Words that came out fluidly with poisoned pain; the windows crashed closed from the sudden harsh blow of the wind. "The day he died because of me."

And Momo could only close her eyes tightly as heavy remorse overwhelmed them yet again.

* * *

A man in white motioned towards the buffet table, asking the waiter for a glass of wine, "excuse me, Do you have Carmenere 1967?"

"I'm sorry sir, we only have 1973 tonight." the waiter apologized, "do you want to request for one?"

the young man pushed his glasses up, "no. I'll have the 1973 then." He took the glass that was offered to him.

"sumimasen, sumimasen, please let me through." A young girl with auburn hair made her way to the crowd, squirming.

"kyaah!" she tripped on her stiletto and crashed into the man in white.

The boy looked at his stained tuxedo, red wine ruining its pristine white.

"Gomenasai! Honto ni gomenasai! I…I didn't mean to." She stuttered while deeply bowing.

"no, it's alright." he shook his head and helped her up.

The girl looked at him embarrassed, "I can pay for your clothes if you like." She suggested while fumbling with her fingers nervously.

"it's fine really," he held out a hand, "I'm Ishida Uryuu. What's your name, miss?" he introduced himself.

She looked at him to meet his gaze, "I'm Inoue, Inoue Orihime." She shook the hand, "yoroshino onegai, Ishida-kun." the girl smiled enthusiastically.

Uryuu nodded, but then shifted his gaze to a far. "looks like the _princess_ is coming." The buzzing of the crowd modulated into whispers.

A gorgeous lady in a flowing violet dress with her hair pinned up went down the grand staircase escorted by Abarai Renji. Cameras were flashing everywhere prepared to capture pictures. She moved with great eloquence and dignity, remarkably a Kuchiki.

"you look great today," Renji whispered in her ear as they descended down the wide stairs.

"thanks." She gave him a slight smirk.

"Kirei! is that her? Kuchiki-sama's sister?" Inoue gawked at the raven-haired girl that met Byakuya on the last flight of the stairs.

"that's definitely her."

"Happy Birthday." Byakuya greeted neutrally while leading her to their table.

"arigatou gozaimas, nii-sama." She said coolly as well.

Byakuya took a glass of wine from the table and lifted it, "a toast to Rukia." He said. "kampai."

All the other guests held their glasses up. "Kampai." They drank.

Rukia only stared steadily at her glass, making no movements to empty it. "do not embarrass me in front of 458 people." Byakuya silently hissed. Tomorrow this would be a front page in the papers and perhaps would even reach the daily news.

She only nodded then half-heartedly smiled to face the guests, "I would like to express my deepest gratitude to all of you who are here, but most especially to my brother who made this possible. I am very happy that you were all able to attend this celebration. You do not know how much important this night is to me." She then lowered her gaze to the ground while placing the wine glass back to the table, cameras continued to flash blindingly. She always wanted to say something different but it never came out of her mouth. "so please, let us all have a wonderful night." The crowd applauded.

On the side of the hall, "surrounded with all of these luxuries and her every whim granted, she still doesn't look that happy about it." Rangiku remarked, not taking her eyes off the bespectacled girl.

"you should know better, it's hard to be an aristocrat's doll. Besides, today is _that_ day." He spoke, putting away his glass.

"I guess so…" she breathed heavily, in rough realization. "they all envy her but now, I pity Rukia."

* * *

Rukia leaned closer to Renji. "I'm going to the rest room." She murmured while placing down her table napkin.

He was suspended to rise from his seat, "do you want me to come with you?" he asked thoughtfully.

She pulled him back, "I'm fine by myself." Rukia rose and walked away.

Renji's and Byakuya's gazes met, but they both remained silent of their thoughts.

* * *

The raven-haired girl looked at her reflection in the wide mirror, droplets of water sliding down to her chin. "You're a mess." She whispered to herself while deeply breathing. That chaste reflection in the mirror, the person decked in an elegant gown, lavished by diamonds, wearing prized shoes that were worth a fortune, looking so beautiful in all those royalties. They will never understand just how she's decaying inside.

She felt for a locket on her chest and remembered a fragment of the past.

_Winter, three years ago..._

_An unknown man held out her hand and enclosed something in her palm. "Rukia, I want you to have this. When you look at it, I hope it reminds you that I will always be by your side." He smiled. _

_"happy birthday..."_

_Rukia found a polished locket in her grasp and a vibrant warm feeling deep inside her vanquished the frost._

The door suddenly opened and she turned to face it. "hmm…chibi-san, you seem distraught." A chic woman in black said with golden eyes glistening from the light.

She stepped away from the sink, "Yoroichi-san, I was just…" she found no words to continue.

The older woman walked to her, "Rukia," she held her by the chin, she knew how constrained the young girl felt this very moment. "don't let these chain you." She stated while eyes directly staring into Rukia's.

"I'll never be good enough..." She averted her gaze from the golden orbs that searched her ever so knowingly. "I'm tired, Yoroichi-san…" Rukia simply mumbled beneath her breath.

Yoroichi pulled something out of her purse, "I was told to deliver this to you." She placed a black card similar to a pass in the girl's trembling hands. "do what you will with it, throw it away if you wish."

Rukia gazed confusedly at it, "n-nani?" she could not believe what she was holding, "this is…"

"it's your freedom." The dark skinned woman only replied and turned her back to meet the door. "I'll give it to you for now, chibi-san. but I can never assure you it would last." Those were her final words as the door closed for a short while of contemplation.

"arigatou…" Rukia held the black card firmly. "but perhaps this is still useless without _him_." She turned to her heels and exited the room, leaving a single jewelry on the floor.

* * *

"it's been half an hour, are you coming out of there?" Renji heavily pounded the door of the Victorian-styled restroom. "oi, Rukia!" he repeated, yet still no response. He was surrounded by men in black with heavily tinted glasses.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" a boy who seemed like an assistant with a nameplate that said 'Hanataro' asked him nervously.

"we're going in." Renji's tone had a dark edge to it. If this was their last resort then so be it.

"b-but…" Hanataro stuttered but the redhead already turned the knob.

"Rukia you-" he was cut short to see an empty room. "what the hell…?" He blurted out, bewildered.

"good heavens…! she's…" the lean boy whispered anxiously.

"…not here." Renji finished his sentence for him, "what are you all standing idly for! Find her you idiots!" he bellowed at the group of 'bodyguards' and they scurried away in all directions. "you," he pointed at the skinny boy. "stay here. I've got to tell her brother she's missing."

"wakatta desu." He abided while forcing to swallow the large lump on his throat.

* * *

Abarai Renji approached Byakuya, he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "she's missing." were his simple words that made the black-haired aristocrat sharpen his gaze into a glare.

"Were there any suggestions of kidnapping?" Byakuya rose from his seat, hands fisting. They talked almost inaudibly to shun any form of scandal or dispute.

"we still don't know, but we'll do all we can to find her." they both walked discreetly towards the rest rooms.

From a far two people observed them, "looks like the news already reached him." A man with blond hair who wore an olive green suit stated.

"I gave it to her like what you said, Kisuke." Yoroichi eyed him, "and still your motives are unclear to me." She added.

"you'll understand soon." The man only grinned mischievously and they continued to watch keenly with cat's eyes.

"what's this…?" Hanataro crouched down to the floor when he noticed something glittering beside his feet. "a locket…?" he picked it up and opened it.

There in the locket were two old pictures, on the left was Kuchiki Rukia and on the right was a man with black messy hair. "ara, this is Rukia-san's…!"

* * *

The night grew deeper, darker as soft beads of snow touched the pavement. Each drop falling idly on its destined place, everything was prearranged that even the blowing of the breeze concurred with the music.

She walked in strides, perhaps weary of some burden she had been carrying for too long. Her stilettos sinking in the white mountains of snow that covered the streets. She was drenched now, awfully shaking after walking aimlessly for an hour without a coat and she could give all the credit to her aloof brother for building his mansion kilometers from the main road. What was freedom to a bird that was eternally chained in a cage…?

Kuchiki Rukia, the perfect princess of the aristocrat family who controls 1/3 of the worldwide exchange. This was the same person wandering at the very moment, hair in complete disarray, make-up washed out by rain. Who would've recognized her? Maybe without all those luxuries she looked perfectly normal, a normal teenage girl walking the streets. But no matter how much she wished for that simple life, it will never happen. She was a marionette controlled by the strings around her neck. If she strays away too far, the threads would slit her throat, everything was manipulated by the cords on their fingers and she could only oblige. For every single detail had been ordained without even hearing her voice; and like the immaculate snow, she could do nothing… but to _fall_.

A sea of emotions dangerously crushing her senses, her awareness no longer tangible. She trod aimlessly, walking only to where her feet could take her; to a person like her, even emptiness was freedom. She silently pondered if her nii-sama even noticed she was gone, would he even care? Maybe he'd be happier without her. Will Renji look for her? Will her friends worry? Did she even have real friends in that cluster of hypocrites? Nothing really mattered now, and she'd only walk until she collapses from exhaustion or die of hypothermia even.

She lifted her jaded head and looked up to the sky, "Can you hear me…?" her voice cracked as crystal droplets coalesced with the melting snow that fell on her face. "Ever since you left my life was a mess…!" she cried out, attempting to reach the imaginary moon. "why did you leave me…?" she croaked while covering her face with cold trembling hands. "I-I…loved you…" she descended on her knees, devastated. the coldness rendered her numb, her hands were no longer capable of recognizing sensation. "Take me with you…_Kaien_."

Yellow headlights bathe her whole body to freeze, a yanking of the horn screamed at her, deafening and she only closed her eyes to await it.

But it never came.

The car stopped roughly centimeters before hitting her. A frustrated unlocking of the door and its occupant walking out of it with heavy steps. "bakamono! Do you want to die so badly?!" an immensely annoyed voice shook her to reality.

She turned to face it and her eyes widened.

A tall young man stood toweringly with orange hair like the rays of the sun. He wore an unwavering scowl.

White beads continued to fall elegantly on the sleeping earth, embracing them into a frozen dream.

A tear-stricken face with the greatest disbelief, "y-you…?!" she croaked.

* * *

A/N: there that's roughly chapter one…I just couldn't resist on writing this one, it's been in my head for days already. And I'm terribly sorry for not updating himegoto. I just needed a break. Thank you for understanding.

Important info

-This is an AU of bleach. And if you missed the clues. Kaien was always the '_him'_ they were talking about. And yes he died 3 yrs ago.

-Rukia's shattered because of his death and feels chained to a life of aristocracy.

-Renji is in-love with Rukia and it is stated there in the first scenes that they would be engaged but unfortunately Rukia ran away

- there's a little bit of Ishida/inoue in here

-Hitsugaya is Rangiku' s boss.

-the black card Yoroichi gave her, it will remain a mystery for now )

- Carmenere- a kind of wine grape, they were talking about the year, it is said that older wine tastes exquisite of all.

Japanese terms

Okashira- boss

Kombanwa- good evening

Nani- what

Sumimasen- excuse me/ sorry

Gomenasai..Honto ni gomenasai- I'm sorry, I'm very sorry

Kirei- beautiful

Kampai- cheers

Yoroshino ongai- I'm pleased to meet you

Arigatou- thanks

Arigatou gozaimas- a much more formal way to say thank you

Wakatta desu- understood

Chibi-san- little miss

Nii-sama- older brother

Bakamono- you idiot/ idiot

There thank you very much for reading, I hope to hear from you. And for those who still do not know how I write, I use Japanese terms for a closer atmosphere to bleach. And if there are errors here, please forgive me.

One question though, will I continue on with this story?

Love,

Amerie


	2. A rough start

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…and some more as the story progresses. **

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

Chapter 2 

A rough start 

_A tear-stricken face with the greatest disbelief, "y-you…?!" she croaked._

She could not force her body to stop shivering as she gawked at the man in front of her. "Kaien…?"

"lady, I don't give a damn on what your problem is but could you get a life and stay out of the road? I could've been ripped off a thousand bucks to get you to a hospital _and_ fix my dented car if I hadn't stepped on the brakes any sooner!" The carrot top harshly snapped, his hands crossing on his chest while looking down at her. "and I'm no _Kaien_…" he added disdained.

Rukia remained immobilized, not breaking her gaze away from the young man. "this…cant be possible…" her voice trembled with unclear realization, his orange hair was different but his face, his face did not change the slightest.

He only frowned deeper in irritation. "tsk, can you even understand me? Geez, I'm wasting time for an invalid." He turned his back to leave her alone on the road. It was probably one or two a.m. and he seriously needed to be home.

"matte…!" she pulled the hem of his coat to stop him. Her amethyst eyes willfully searched his amber ones, as if suddenly all life returning to them.

He examined her for a moment, she was dressed in a designer gown, he could tell, despite of her being drenched and all; she looked kinda well-off even. So now why? Why was she sitting in the middle of the highway, quivering in the cold? "I think you should go home now. You're in no condition to be out in this weather." He stated more gently than his callous tone earlier perhaps because of the fact that a woman like her, vulnerable and shaking heaved on his conscience.

A shiver, and she tried with all her strength to stand up. "is it really you, Kaien?" she tugged his arm while gravely questioning him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He pushed her back, "look, if you're trying to kill yourself so badly then count me out of it, I'm going home and if you die after I leave, I have **nothing** to do with it." he brushed off snow form his coat and motioned back to his car.

She could no longer reply, all strength drained away from her and she only collapsed on the whitened ground. He turned to glance at what had transpired.

"oi, oi…wake up." He came to aid her, his warm palms merging with her deathly freezing skin. "…how long has she been out here?" he whispered softly to himself, judging by how cold she felt, it was probably more than half an hour. She would possibly die if she stayed in the snow any longer.

He took off his coat and wrapped it around her then carried her to the car. "troublesome…" he sighed.

* * *

"Kuchiki-dono we have searched the whole vicinity but Rukia-sama was nowhere to be found, there were even no traces left in the mansion." The black suited men bowed lowly as one of them reported.

"That can't be possible! It's a hailstorm out there she couldn't have gone too far." Renji retorted already heatedly then turned to his superior, "Kuchiki-sama,"

The black haired noble held on to the locket firmly then buried it in his pocket. "_find my_ _sister_ and don't even try to come back with out her." Byakuya hissed dangerously and the men in black dispersed.

"Sir, what are we going to do? We couldn't possibly tell the guests she's missing." The crimson haired asked the aristocrat.

"that's for you to fix, Renji." He simply stated and walked away.

"you heard that? eh, stick-boy?" Renji glanced at Hanataro and he could only whimper.

Whoever was responsible for this will certainly pay.

* * *

the door unbolted, "ara? What's this?" an old man questioned as he saw the carrot top carrying a girl in the doorstep. "my son, you brought a cute girl home? Is she pregnant?" he grinned and opened the door wider for them to enter.

He could pummel him now given the chance. "Shut up old man, we ain't related. She collapsed on the road so I carried her." the boy scowled shaking snow off him. Just when he thought they were all sleeping.

"woah, I never knew you had a soft spot for petite girls." The old man who seemed to be his father nudged him.

"Urusai!" Ichigo barked.

"yare-yare, what's with all the ruckus you're making again, dad?" a tired voice asked as two girls emerged from the stairs.

The twins glanced at their father then at their brother, "tsk…Ichi-nii, I always thought you'd go for a well-endowed type of woman." The girl with black shoulder length hair sighed looking fed up.

"would you give it a rest?" he said exasperatedly.

"dad, Karin-chan…we should tend to her first." An innocent looking schoolgirl with light brow hair came between them. "oni-chan was nice enough to bring her here."

"now that you said it…" the old man glanced at the unconscious girl.

"she's been out for a long time, this idiot might even be experiencing hypothermia now." He held her closer to him, insulating warmth from his own body.

She was a _complete_ stranger. He had no idea where she was from or even her name, but there was just something about the way she looked at him that told him, he couldn't leave her alone.

The silence was infinite in the four walls of a modest room. A girl lay on the bed covered in thick blankets. He only watched how her chest would rise and fall in a rhythmic movement for a while now. _'this girl…who is she?'_

* * *

She stirred the slightest to regain consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal violet orbs glistening from the light. She gently rose to find the orange-haired boy locking gazes with her.

"daijobou desuka?" he said not too warmly, shifting his gaze to an empty space and returning it to her direction.

She nodded, dawning back to her senses and realizing she had just confused him with someone else. It was a moment of weakness hence she had acted as such earlier, and she only longed for a sole person that very moment. But now was different, it was as clear as glass to her that _he_ can never come back though he really did resemble him _too_ closely, perhaps it was a pure twist of fate.

She remained voiceless despite his inquiring gaze. Out of the biting cold, she was most probably, _by now,_ in the right mind.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, o-namae?" he said in monotone, thinking that it would be fairly civil to introduce himself initially.

She thought of it first for a few moments before answering, "Rukia." her own name came out softly, as if hesitantly even. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you." She apologized recalling their first encounter on the highway and she felt slightly embarrassed of her previous actions. There was no hint of relief in her voice not even for the fact that she was alive, there was only emptiness in her tone, the kind of emptiness that swallowed everything else.

It took a second or so before the reply registered in his head, probably because the coldness made his brain cells work slower than normal. "Thank my conscience for prying." he simply stated while scratching his head and recollecting his frown. The distant expression on her face made him wonder, was she not pleased to be saved by him at all?

"with the look on your face, you'd be happier if I left you to freeze." It slipped out of his mouth bitterly if not biting. He didn't mean any harm, seriously. It was just that his mouth functioned quite faster than his brain these days.

She turned to his direction, "if you say so, then why let me live?" Her words were aloof and caustic that they were almost rid of all emotions. Her tone of voice surprised him genuinely. Somehow, she was growing too tired of conversations even if gratitude was in the line.

An anger vein formed on his head as an eyebrow rose higher, completely irked of her actions just now. "you're an ungrateful bitch, aren't you?" he bit back at her. How could she say that? He would confess that even a punk like him knew the word gratitude.

She only gave him a cool level stare; perhaps it runs in the family. "I've said my apologies to you, I think that's enough." She pushed the covers away from her, preparing herself to stand up.

"you're not going anywhere, dope." He ceased her, holding her by the wrist. "at least not without a decent explanation." His face grew harder with a glare.

"eh?" She smirked and he probably thought it was out of character mainly because she was the small girl shivering in the snow earlier. "I don't remember any obligations of telling you." Her tone shifted to a conceited one. "or are you just **too** prying to involve yourself in other's affairs?"

"perhaps being polite to the person who saved you would be _enough_." He released her harshly, sending her back to the bed. "if my field won't be medicine, I'd rather have you dead." He almost swore to kick her out the room, if only his manliness didn't tell him to be nice.

Rukia lowered her gaze to stare at the wooden floor of his room, possibly moved if not defeated. "I'm better off dead than _rotting_." Her hands curled on the white sheets of the bed, wrinkling them. "but it's no different anyway…" she added almost inaudibly.

He found too much misery in her eyes, too much pain reflected in them and he told himself to hold back for the sake of understanding, "look, I don't know who you are or what your deal is, but dying ain't the solution." he could only afford to say that; what did he know, after all? "Don't throw your life away."

She lifted her gaze to meet his, "what do you know about death?" she questioned, her emotions triggered.

"I've seen _it_ take away," He spoke carefully, "…those I love." Now it was his turn to grow sullen and she could feel that same pain.

She was surprised on how much she could empathize with him, "so you've lost someone important as well…" a very familiar kind of anguish enveloped her intently.

"I guess you could say that, lady. Though, I have moved on, after all it's been 10 years." He responded while snapping back to his usual self and scratching his head, the atmosphere seemed to lighten around them. "but you know, it's not about forgetting the pain and the emptiness, it's claiming it so you'd grow stronger." He didn't understand why he was saying words of encouragement to a stranger but nevertheless, it felt right.

"honto…desuka…?" Maybe familiarity was a coincidence, she locked gazes with him as if too naturally. "furthermore, it's not 'lady'….I told you, my name is Rukia." She repeated, feeling more comfortable now that she knew a fragment of him fit perfectly in her. Perhaps they had some things in common and perhaps it's still not too late for a second greeting.

"ah…" and strangely, as if by the hands of fate, he felt the same.

* * *

Kurosaki Isshin was leaning on the door, ears almost glued to it. He smirked to suppress a chuckle, "looks like you reeled in a good catch this time, my son…" he snickered.

"you think oni-chan likes her?" Yuzu was beside him, listening as well.

"it's dawn. I don't think he'd be happy to find out you've been sticking your ears where it shouldn't be." Karin merely sighed.

"why don't you come beside us to know what we're talking about." The old man grinned too deviously for anyone to handle.

"I'll pass." She walked out.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya sat on his soft bed made for the luxury of royalty; his vast room was empty despite the numerous rosewood furniture and accessories of sorts. His hand reached inside his pocket and took out the jewelry then placed it on a dark wooden drawer beside him. He closed his eyes for some mere moments before breathing calmly, he glanced at a shadowed picture which only showed a black silhouette of a woman.

Winter is at its crest, the chastity of the blizzard held not solace for those who seek refuge from the tempest of emotions.

"Yuki no Yume…"

The icy whispers continued to sing a chilling symphony.

* * *

"kusso, where are you?" Renji questioned softly to himself while driving his car painstakingly on the snow-covered road, disregarding any hindrance just to find her. It didn't matter if it was already daybreak, he'd been searching for her for hours now and there was no such thing as defeat, at least not in his context.

"I'll bring you back, Rukia." He swore to find her or else he'd be facing epitomes of death through various people, mainly Kuchiki Byakuya and perhaps some suicidal attempts by himself even.

* * *

An antique styled mansion with elaborate tapestries hanged on every wall, towering columns supporting arches and daises, the subtle light from the flames of the fireplace provided them luminance; the cozy feeling of the dim illumination and fur carpets added a classic sensation to the whole place.

"the pieces are moving perfectly. Don't you think so Yoroichi-san?" Kisuke Uruhara grinned while lifting his chess piece, the knight. "It's nice to amuse yourself once in a while."

"Honto?" the golden-eyed woman raised a brow while scrutinizing his move. Offense or Defense? "Don't think that tyrant's dogs would let you pass without casualties." She seized the black rook with her slender fingers, she disposed off a bishop standing in her way. "that is, if you don't want to regret anything, Kisuke."

The woman sneered, "checkmate."

Uruhara did not even look the least stirred, "hmm…is that so? Seems like I have to find another stratagem." he reached for the king and suspended it before placing it down a black tile. Eluded defeat yet again, "the game continues on…."

The archaic grandfather clock started to chime.

Thus far, only the crackling of the flames could be heard as they both contemplated on their conquering game.

_This ominous day has ended yet again with a multitude of tears…._

* * *

Author's notes: yes, that's chapter two…thank you for your feedbacks and gomen for the late update…the real world's a hassle as always…..this was kinda delayed because I was thinking if I should continue on writing…but oh well….hmm….i wonder, what would happen next? It seems I still have no concrete ideas…thanks for reading!

Japanese Terms:

Matte- wait

Urusai!- shut up

Yare-yare –oh my, oh my

Daijobou desuka?- are you alright?

Kusso- damn/ darn…some kind of cursing

Honto desuka?/ honto?- really?

O-namae- your name?

Yuki no Yume- dream of snow/winter

I hope to hear from you, please tell me what you think soon….

Take care

Love,

Amerie


	3. Familiarity

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…and some more as the story progresses. **

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Wow an update!**

Chapter 3

Familiarity

The morning breeze was chilly, no much different from the iced night. The touch of winter was dreadfully evident in this time of the year.

He shivered.

"0i," he poked the girl on the head that was sleeping deeply, he feared she was drooling on his pillows. "oi," he poked her for the second time, "do you have plans on waking up?" he questioned with a slight hint of sarcasm dripping form his voice.

Rukia stirred inside the comfortable blankets, "five more minutes…" she said sleepily, "just make sure the water on the tub is warm enough." She groaned not even opening her weary eyes. "I feel like I'm getting a cold…" she added softly, unaware then drifted back to sleep.

"water? Tub? Hey wait a sec. I'm not paid for room service h-" he was cut short from his rebuttal when she pulled him closer to herself, instinctively thinking he was some pillow she could cuddle. His eyes grew wider uneasy of their position, their faces were awfully close. "o-oi." Ichigo could hear his own voice tremble at the sight of their proximity; though he could admit, her porcelain beauty was rather tempting.

Her face twitched the slightest, "_Kaien_…" she whispered too softly he could barely hear; her warm breath tingling his senses as he felt it on his cheek.

A teardrop threatening to fall from the side of her eyes. He noticed this as he heard the name and something indistinct made him feel upset. He drew back, out of her grasp uncomfortably. She only rolled to the other side and still did not awaken. "wake up." He nudged her, his façade grew serious for some unspecified reason. Who owned that name she spoke of too many a time already, more so, why does it disquiet him? He shook her harder.

Rukia groaned while tediously revealing her amethyst orbs, she found a straight-faced boy above her. "morning," came her brief greeting.

He tried to hide a faint blush while remembering their position earlier. He wasn't exactly the 'intimate' type of person. "be thankful it's a Saturday." He commented, it was a relief he had no classes today or else he'd be late again.

He was in his senior year of high school and it was hard enough to keep up with all the kinds of pressure. "here." He handed her an old shirt of his that would hopefully fit her. "change into something comfortable at least." He pointed at her attire, she was still wearing the mauve night gown.

She took it and shifted uncomfortably while sitting on the bed, "thanks."

He then sat on the chair just beside his bed. "you ran away from home?" he suddenly questioned aimlessly not really expecting an ample response.

She immediately lifted her head to acknowledge his statement, displeased of his query. "I don't want to go back." she said firmly not answering his inquiry, resentment genuinely evident in her sentence. Wherever she came from, she certainly had no plans of going back.

It made him even more curious but he concealed it impressively, "you're parents might be looking for you." He answered bluntly, thinking that he stated an explicitly simple fact.

Her countenance was like an ice sculpture that refused to acquiesce, as if that same ice had numbed her heart for too long. "they've been dead for as long as I can remember." Her voice faintly softened though tone still detached. "I'll leave soon so you don't have to worry." She added as if reassuring him of something frankly trivial. It seems the air of severity that enveloped them before bitterly returned.

Dead? That was harsh, though he did have his own shares of misfortune, still. "and where'll you go?" it was a different question from his own intentions.

This interrogations plainly had to stop. "I don't think my whereabouts must concern you." She stated confidently. She never expected she'd involve total strangers in her undertakings.

He could somehow agree to that but his own stubbornness opposed him, "I've _involved_ myself too much now…" He gave an honest reply much to her hidden amusement.

Her eyebrows twitched with what she heard, it has been a while since someone actually cared, or so she thought. "involved?" her tone had a distinct heightening in it. "That's a brave word coming from someone who doesn't even know me, don't you think so?" she wondered how it felt like to drive him off the hedge, after all, his facial expressions were just priceless.

She had him going; he was stirred by her last remarks. "Listen here Rukia," the nostalgic sound of her name made her stop. "if you wanna go then go, if you wanna stay then-"

An unnerving racket, "Iiiiiiichigo! Breakfast is ready my son!" The door of his room blasted open, revealing a jumpy old man.

Rukia blinked twice.

Ichigo scowled, "geez, why cant I finish my sentences peacefully…" he was growing annoyed of all the interruptions, "I hear ya old man, it's not like I live with the neighbors. You creep."

"why are you so harsh on your father?!" Isshin was getting melodramatic. "why?! my adorable son!" the older Kurosaki acted as if he was a child having some tantrums, but then he halted when he noticed the raven-haired girl looking bewildered at them.

he tore himself from Ichigo, "ara, Ohayo ojou-sama." He smiled at her warmly, "forgive my idiotic son for being so cold. He's usually _that_ type of person, you know, always trying so hard to look miserable." He whispered mischievously while winking.

The carrot top gave him an upper cut sending him flying; he then glanced at the bemused girl. "let's have some breakfast first, _Rukia_." Ichigo said evenly before walking out of the room.

Rukia stared at his back for some seconds before following him shortly. 'he called me by my name again…' she thought while closing the door behind her and a light feeling strangely encompassed her senses.

Inside the room, Isshin smirked while removing himself from the hole in the wall. He left some good cracks on it and winced. "my back hurts…" he moaned.

* * *

"ohayo Onii-chan, onee-chan." Yuzu greeted them both while drying the dishes, she placed down the last one in the cupboard.

Rukia glanced at the boy then shifted her gaze to the gentle girl, 'onee-chan…? Such a casual title...' A small smile crept her face, maybe such casualness was what she wanted, His family, his family was a pleasant one she could tell. Family? When was the last time she had that…? She instantly shook her thoughts off almost immediately as she drew out her breath.

"morning." Ichigo answered while taking a seat.

"the food's on the table, we ate ahead of you already." She beamed, "I hope you have a nice breakfast." She added and went off cheerfully.

"aren't you going to sit?" he muttered while acquiring a pancake with his fork.

She pulled out a chair and steadily sat on it. "This is too much" she whispered weakly while looking down at the plate and utensils in front of her.

He suspended a fork in mid air, stopping from her sudden words. "what?" he could barely make out what she just said.

She met his gaze with a look of intent. "you're being too nice to me, it isn't right. You don't know me." was this compassion another front? She was tired of all the fake façades and hypocrisy.

Ichigo breathed deeply then placed his fork down, so this is where it was heading. "Rukia," there he goes again calling her by her name, so fluidly slipping out of his mouth. "cant strangers accept kindness?" he questioned wisely.

She paused for a moment to absorb his statement then nodded as if in slight agreement, "I don't often get _genuine_ concern from people." She replied honestly, calmer than her earlier self.

"oh?" he continued on with his breakfast, slicing it. "that explains why you're _weird_."

"Weird?" an angered vein popped on her head, "what do you exactly imply on that?" she asked while frowning.

* * *

"Abarai-kun is it true? Rukia-chan, is she really missing?" Momo Hinamori tugged on his arm stopping him in the middle of the wide corridor.

"ah. We couldn't find her. she'd been gone since last night." He answered wearily, judging from his looks he had no rest. "do you know anything?"

The maid shook her head, "none…" She let go of him, "Rukia-chan, she told me she couldn't be happy." Hinamori's gaze fell to the floor. Remembering their conversation last night. "she was crying before I entered her room, it was because of Shiba-dono."

Renji heaved a deep breath, "Kaien, as expected." A part of him shattered, most likely the part that was beating.

"Abrai-kun," her eyes genuinely held concern "please, you need to find Rukia-chan." Hinamori said pleadingly. "before she does something terrible."

"ah.." he headed out to the place he'd search. The last place he dreaded to search.

The last place he saw _his_ face before the earth ate him.

_That day was a rainy one, the sky was lost in tears for a man so noble, a man so loved that even the heavens cried for him, that even the angel beside him offered to cut her wings just to follow him. _

_Shiba Kaien, primed for his last moments on the surface, elegantly dressed in black, as if he was just sleeping in the white casket with the clear glass as its sole boundary from the living. _

_The ebony haired girl pounds heavily on the glass, almost breaking it, desperately weeping just to see him open his eyes and awaken once more_

_No one dared to hold her back._

_Her sobs echo like a relentless elegy too dismal to be sung. A funeral song she composed in a fracture of hollow anguish. _

_They know how her heart is breaking, slowly melting to tears that flows from her amethyst eyes._

_Eyes that were once filled with vitality and luster, _

_Eyes that reflected an old love, _

_Eyes that now held empty remorse._

_The sea of black around her joins her in her grief, they cry with tears that cannot suffice to her pain._

_Her brother restrains her while eyes closed in despair. "enough… Rukia…" he envelops her in his stern arms._

"_Kaien…" she whimpers reaching out to the white rectangular box that cradles him. "don't take him away…!" _

_She cries more and everyone looks at her with pity. _

_She wails as the hearse lowers down the coffin….._

_She will never see his face and the earth devours him forever. _

Renji shook the memory off, the sensation lingers in the edges of his conscience. "am I still so incomparable to you even in death?"

Now he stares at the epitaph beside his feet, grass growing lusciously above the marble gravestone like they breathe for those who no longer live.

His eyebrows furrowed in anxiety. "Kaien, where is she…?" he asked aimlessly and the cold wind only replied soft unfathomable whispers.

_**He**__ will no longer speak…. _

* * *

She stands in front of the porch, ebony hair swaying with the hum of the chilly breeze. She stands there looking up as the delicate snow flakes descend like falling grace from heaven. She wished her thoughts could reach him, wherever plane he now existed. She wished she could stop her weary heart from breaking.

Rukia pulls the black card out from her pocket. Her eyes slowly shift to the barcodes at the back. She thinks why Yoroichi Shihouin unhesitatingly gave it to her, of all people and she wonders if the family she had left in that cage was stirred even a bit by her absence.

"Hinamori would probably be worried.." she whispers even to console herself, that girl was the only person she could call much of a friend in that mansion.

"of all the years I stayed in the Kuchiki household, never did he once care for me…" she adds distraughtly as the image of her stone cold brothers flashes in her consciousness.

"He won't notice…" she closes her eyes momentarily and felt the wintry wind take her away in the advent of snow.

_A fleeting dream…._

_Pure as white….._

_Beautiful…._

_Undaunted…._

_The snow goddess that cries as she watches the world turn to ice…_

_Her heart never melts…._

_Always cold…_

_Always in despair…. _

"oi…" a hand landed on her shoulder and the sudden interjection of the voice made her senses leap the slightest.

She turns abruptly and glares, "baka. Don't do that!" she suddenly yells.

"sorry, didn't mean to surprise you.." he scratches his head, ruffling his bright orange mesh of hair. "just that you had a stupid look on your face.." he adds insensitively rude.

"You boorish person!" she kicked him in the shin out of pure annoyance. This boy certainly had issues with etiquette.

He winced, "argh…you bitch! Didn't have to kick so hard!" he whined childishly still in the attempt to lighten the pain.

"that was your fault for being rude!" she retorted with a decent argument and folded her arms on her chest.

They stuck their tongues out at each other while making faces. But then stopped midway realizing how immature they acted…

A moment of silence between them

She laughs lightly and he smiles. It's the first time he's seen her happy.

Rukia retained her leveled façade and turned to him, "what did you want?" she asked while returning her gaze to the whitened sky and the silent fall of snow.

"go back inside, you'll catch a cold if you stay here." The boy stated with a slight hint of concern, hiding a small tint of blush in his cheeks for the thought of caring about a girl neither his sisters nor his mother.

"ah, I'll follow" she nods obediently for the first time this day.

"good then…" he said dismissively soft and opens the door to enter the house, but before he fully does her voice stops him.

"_Ichigo_…" She fumbled hesitantly for words but continued nevertheless, "thank you…" she finally says though as soft as it was, not even turning her back to meet his gaze.

He completely enters and leaves the door open, she'd follow soon enough.

It was the first time she called him by name since their fateful meeting, it somehow delights him for some unknown reason but he shrugs it off all the same.

There's just something different about her.

She still stares blankly at the horizon beyond her, too far for her gaze to reach.

What is this boundary that restraints her?

i wonder...

_A dream that captivates a heart long tired of dreaming…._

* * *

a knock on the door and He orders the unknown person to enter.

A woman with dark hair parted in two by white laces wrapped around them, she wore oriental Chinese clothing "It's me, Soi Fon...Kuchiki-sama" her voice was stern, cold and driven; her face no different. "I'll find ojou-sama at all cost" she sounds as if she'd sworn to god and every word was already put on stone.

He sat on his executive chair, behind the rosewood desk. "do not disappoint me." Kuchiki Byakuya remarked and pushed one button amongst the many line in his desk.

"hai, this is Matsumoto Rangiku speaking…" said a feminine voice, thick but delicately flowing.

Byakuya's visage does not waver, "I need to speak with Hitsugaya." He commands condescendingly.

In the other line, the woman knew what it was all about.

"you're dismissed." Byakuya signaled Soi fon to leave.

She swiftly walks devoid of sound.

The door closes behind her.

* * *

_Today we live in a world forged by ice…._

_Beneath the snow that falls eternal…_

_A dream that breathes in deprivation…_

_She cries…_

_Tomorrow we die with no less than our hearts.._

_Will they beat with nameless fire?_

* * *

Author's notes: I know it's been too long but oh well…no much to say I guess….

Japanese terms:

ojou-sama- my lady/ princess

Thanks for dropping by…..

Reviews are always welcomed!

Take care

Love,

Amerie


	4. Plunge

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…and some more as the story progresses. **

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Acquiescence**

-Chapter 4-

-Plunge-

_Darkness_…

_All I could remember was the darkness that enveloped me, the cold claws that claimed me as its own…soon I will lose myself as I sink in the abyss that pulls me closer to the final stroke of sanity…I will stumble…stumble in the shadows that dance gracefully in tune to death's captivity…I suffocate, restrained in the shackles that bind me from all life…it will end….until nothing's left of me…and blood grows cold in my veins… only this darkness…_

_Deep_…

_Silent_…

_Lonely_…

_His hand lets go__—_

_I whirl in the sea of anguish here and beyond me…_

_**I have nothing left…**_

She whimpers softly and her eyes flutter open, revealing placid mauve orbs that glimmered as the light shone upon them. She catches her breath for a moment, deeply inhaling the essence of life that floods her. Crystal beads of cold sweat slide down from her face onwards to her cheeks; she wipes them instantly with the tears that well in her eyes. She wipes them almost too hurriedly in the fear of being seen vulnerable. _Such weakness was what killed __**him**__. _

"Err, you alright..?" almost in a torrent of an instant his voice flows to her senses, completely breaking her from her trance. Day light pours from his window.

_A dream, a dream that had plagued her too often..._

His bright hair draws her attention.

_Orange…_

_Orange like the ball of fire called the sun…_

_Orange like the light that shines forth to vanquish the darkness…_

She looks at him for a brief moment but shifts her gaze to the white sheets she laid on for the night. "Ah.." she responds barely audible.

"You were moaning so loudly…" he said, looking at her apprehensively. He had instinctively blasted open the closet door after hearing her whimpers.

"I had a bad dream." Rukia stated, remembering a fragment of the visions that ardently took over her in her profound sleep and somehow she willed that they were all just dreams.

He pulls back and stands firmly again, contented of her explanation…somehow. "Oh…" He glances at his side to avoid gazing at her figure.

She was dressed in his old shirt, considerably wrapping her petite frame in its excessive largeness. _"it was Kaien…"_ she admits, that name again falls from her lips as a tragedy.

He was surprised she shared to him her nightmares as secretive and indifferent as he knew she was. "I see." Were the only words he could muster while questioning himself of the unusual impact of that name to his ears.

She sprints out of the closet and lands on the floor with a soft thud. "You know, you look so much like him." She slightly smiled though not in amusement but in some bitter way to conceal her grief.

"That explains it…" Ichigo lets out a playfully sarcastic remark on their unusual meeting; he means no harm only a habit.

Rukia rubs her chin while thinking as she examines him from head to toe. "Makes me wonder if you're related." She adds plainly frivolous, then shakes her head, "nah…no way that a jerk like you could stand up nearly to his level." She smirked.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her mockery. Face stirred in infuriation for her amusement. "Stupid bitch…who do you think you are?!" he grumbled, who does this girl think she was to taunt him and his _'facially challenged' _crisis; much to the annoyance of his own thought. What rights does she have to compare him to another guy anyway?

"I'm _Rukia_" she stresses her name as if wanting him to realize something dreadfully obvious but she doesn't give herself away too easily. She couldn't tell him who she really was this soon, so instead she sends him a haughty sneer fit for a feat.

And boy, this Ichigo was either pretty dense or just plain stupid.

"Well damn _Rukia,_" he gritted his teeth while towering over her, "quit yer yapping before I kick yer ass outta here and take back all the compassion we showed you." This girl just knew how to get into his nerves and God is she enjoying it!

"Compassion? Letting me sleep in a crammed up closet is _your kind_ of compassion?" she retorted, leaning forward to his face as they bickered heatedly. "I have back aches now!" she whined.

This proximity didn't bother them until later. "Well, be thankful you have a closet to sleep in!" he snapped, even leaning deeper to her face while locking gazes with death glares. "I could've left you outside to freeze!" winter seemed considerably heated with their tempers boiling.

"then that's exactly what you should've done in the first place, you fool!" she barked at him, "could've saved us both the trouble!" she glared deeper and they both thought of what exactly started this immature argument of theirs and these childish antics.

Ichigo opened his mouth for a comeback but then closed it again, He was about to shoot back a rebuttal but stopped himself, instead he inhaled and exhaled deeply, concluding this argument pointless…he sighed, "jeez, Rukia what is it you hate about living?" he scratched his nape, totally not getting her rationale.

The juvenile sparkle in her was replaced by something heavy and painful, something he didn't expect he'd be bringing up too irrationally. _"Being caged and being left behind." _Was her hard cold answer and from the distant look on her face, he could judge she was dead serious.

He gazes at her with a restless look but shrugs almost instantly after. "Well…" he searches for some sort of diversion to say, "sorry for the closet," he decided to change the topic, "dad said he's gonna set up a bed for you in my sisters' room today."

Rukia nodded, "I'm being too much of a burden to your family…" her gaze falls shortly to the floor. "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

He only smirks, "after all of this is done, you'll have heavy debts to pay."

"Ah…"

"I'll get ready for school." He said subtly and walked out of the room.

And so soundlessly her gaze is again trapped in the window only now did she look beyond from.

* * *

He remembered how she would always cling to him when they were small, she wouldn't go anywhere without him. How she'd always smile so vibrantly when they were together. Who would've known that a simpleton like him would be accepted by the house of Kuchiki, better yet, by Kuchiki Byakuya himself.

He'd gone through hell just to stand in the same world as hers and now she's damn missing. Was she doing fine? Was she hurt? Was she treated well? Does she eat right? Does she have a warm place to stay in from the snow?

He was worried sick of her, she wasn't accustomed to ordinary living, she was born in the luxurious life of a Kuchiki so he couldn't help but think of her welfare. He had sworn to look after her, even on Kaien's grave and he had no plans on breaking that promise. He'll find her no matter what.

Still his thoughts drifted around her…his warring concerns was only her and all he could think about was Rukia. She was a glass rose so beautiful that he feared she would break.

_But she was strong, stronger than him. _

He opened his eyes gradually and his vision was shadowed my strands of his crimson tresses. He blew on them and stared at his ceiling, the light flickered on and off.

He had to fix that light bulb sooner or later.

* * *

The whole room was dead silent. Kurosaki Isshin stood beside the telephone, staring at it as if anticipating something long due. It started ringing; a loud drumming sound that filled his ears. He lifted it up quietly as he listened to the person on the other line for a moment. He then nodded to himself and spoke. "Yes, _ojou-sama_ is here." Was his plain confirmation and all he heard next was a long empty beep.

He sighed inwardly to himself and turned towards the stairs, "Ichigo! You'll be late for school!" he hollered while burying his hands inside his white coat. Just as he was about to leave a figure of a girl stopped him.

"Pops, who was that on the phone?" Karin questioned, standing with her hands crossed on her chest.

* * *

Rukia sank on the bed, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, arms haughtily folded on her chest, she sighed heavily, "I cant believe he really left me here to rot." She grumbled while swaying her legs consecutively in chronic boredom. "Geez…everyone's out and I'm all alone." she plopped on the bed and her ebony tresses scattered about like the rays of a black sun in the sheer sheets of a white dawn.

She closed her eyes momentarily and subconsciously painted the face of the man she once loved. Stern eyes with unyielding resolve, strong and defined jaws, unruly black spiky hair, so rebellious and defiant, an unwavering smirk pasted on his face it annoyed her to the ends of her patience, a soft smile, gentle and carefree, a smile meant only for her.

And as she immersed herself in her quiet reverie slowly it came to her senses that seeing him would never cross reality again and only in this fracture of her memories will she be able to paint him as ardently as she remembers.

She opened her eyes wearily and the panorama of a pure white ceiling glared back at her with emptiness. "There's no way I'm going back." She stated head strongly.

Rukia blinked once, "wonder what Ichigo's doing right now…" she murmured in a hushed tone pointlessly, but slapped her forehead shortly, "why the hell am I thinking about that idiot?!" she blushed furiously and grabbed a pillow to cover her tinted face.

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku turned to the boy who was deeply looking beyond the window, his gaze too intent to figure out what he was ardently thinking. The snow white wintry dream seemed to captivate him only for a moment.

"Okashira, Kuchiki-sama….he.." She started almost aimlessly as if hesitating to bring up the topic.

"Kuchiki Rukia…." He started while turning to meet her troubled gaze, "she's still missing." Hitsugaya continued then sighed and returned to his desk.

Rangiku's glance shifted to her feet while silently nodding, "the stunt they pulled in the dinner party isn't enough to subdue everything…" she stated, a dismal tone coating her voice. "Sooner or later _they'll_ know…"

"Ah. People will notice her absence and question it." The silver-haired boy agreed but retained his composure. "Byakuya has made his measures, Abarai too…he's been searching without delay."

"As expected from Renji-san…he will stop at no cost." Her gray eyes somehow held sympathy for an old friend. "Demo…if this continues, it might become out of hand…" as his right hand she understood all circumstances almost too well enough.

"It has been out of hand since the very beginning…" there was a sear of cruel truth in his words, a fact that no one could deny. "_his_ pieces are moving… the tiles have been set long before the chess game started…soon enough they will corner _the king_." Hitsugaya remarked as if highly knowledgeable of something that only materialized in riddles. His imperial jade eyes reflected too much of what has not been said.

Somehow Rangiku understood his unspoken lexis, it has been a long time since his eyes burnt with such juvenile intent, like something long gone had been given back. "_Toshiro_, don't tell me." She used a name she would only use in those rare circumstances as a blurred image of a blonde man ignited a memory of what was left to linger in her consciousness, "no….that man, it couldn't be him, neh?" her voice slightly trembled as she asked for a hint of assurance.

But Toshiro Hitsugaya's semblance was not broken, still engulfed in a profound train of thought. A long time it really has been since the last his gaze turned frost.

And with that alone she understood the pregnant silence unwilled to be disturbed.

"Matsumoto, get _Shiba Kukaku_ on the line."

Rangiku's eyes widened, "S-Shiba…?"

* * *

"Store-manager, a phone call for you." A huge man with glasses and braided hair informed him.

The blonde man took the phone, "Arigatou, Tessai-san." He grinned and answered it, "Moshi moshi….this is Urahara speaking." He said enthusiastically. "Ah, Byakuya-san what may I help you with?" Kisuke inquired.

A pregnant pause as he listened. "honto? Rukia-san is missing?" he feigned to be surprised. "No..no…I'm afraid she's not here." Another pause, "Hai…hai.. I'll inform you if I catch a wind from her." He then hung up.

Urahara chuckled after Tessai left with the phone.

"Look's like you're finally stirring up things, Kisuke." Yoroichi Shihouin smirked while currently leaning on the doorway.

He started to walk towards her with a smug grin playing in his lips, "guess so…" he murmurs as he stops just right in front of her.

His actions catch her attention and her eyes flutter open.

Their proximity makes her tense up a bit, "n-nani?" she spat, somehow uneasy.

He reaches for a strand of her deep violet hair, her golden orbs slightly widening in surprise, a chill runs down her spine as his fingers brush lightly on her skin.

She shivers the slightest, anticipative of some sort.

"This game is getting more interesting…" But he only tucks the stray strand of mauve hair behind her ear. "I'm going to the Shiba's place, you can come if you want to, Yoroichi-san." Kisuke Urahara grins wider and he walks off out of the room.

Yoroichi was left there in a splash of surprise, she rolls her eyes while proceeding after him, "damn blonde." She hisses. Just when she thought he was going to do something else.

* * *

The door creaked open, "tadaima." Said a voice tired and exhausted as he ran his fingers in his orange hair. He entered and closed it behind him.

A warm smile, "Okairinasai, onii-chan." Yuzu greeted her still wearing an apron and holding a ladle in one hand.

"What took you so long? We're all starving here!" Karin snapped, irritated. They were all sitting in the dinning room ready for dinner even Rukia was there.

"Sorry, I had to meet up with Chad after school." He reasoned while pulling his chair to sit on it.

"It's impolite to make our guest of honor wait, Ichigo." Isshin jeered in a mischievous tone.

Rukia stiffened a bit in hidden embarrassment.

Ichigo only scoffed, "I'll turn on the TV" he rose once again and motioned towards the television set to switch it on.

It zapped open, just in time for the evening news. The news anchors were discussing something they didn't even pay attention on.

Ichigo went back to his seat and they resumed dinner.

"How was your day onii-chan?" Yuzu asked earnestly, slicing the slab of beef in her plate.

"could've been worse, I got picked by our weird sensei to be an actor in a weirder romantic play for the school festival." He sighed as if disinterested while picking on his food.

"maybe she was desperate." Karin made a dry remark.

Ichigo only glared at her and continued with his dinner. He then turned to Rukia, "how was your day?" he asked.

"it was―" She was stopped shortly after seeing the headlines on the news.

Her eyes widened with frantic terror.

**Heiress of Kuchiki House Missing! **

Was plastered on the screen of the TV

Rukia's whole body froze for like a second of eternity and she could only gawk at the bright screen.

She had no plans of letting these people know who she was. Things were fine as they were.

"Rukia onee-chan, what's the matter?" Yuzu's eyes reflected worry and concern.

_They should __**not**__ find out!_

* * *

A series of coughs as they stared at the screen "Byakuya, I can't believe you actually consented to publicize this." Said a person sitting in front of him, his long silver tresses flowing delicately as silk. "even the media…" he added, almost in disbelief while stiffening another cough.

"_**I didn't…" **_

_Things unravel much too unexpectedly…_

_The tide of fate crashes down and creates ripples in the advent of the waves._

_All stirred by the unknown tempest that roars…_

* * *

A/N: thanks for your time reading this, I hope it was a meaningful chapter…

Japanese terms:

Ojou-sama- my lady, princess

Honto- really?

Tadaima- I' m home

Okairinasai- welcome home (I don't know if I spelled that correctly.)

Moshi moshi- hello

Demo- but

Hai- yes

Nani- what?

Arigatou- thank you

Onee-chan- older sister

Onii-chan- older brother

For the late update, I have no excuses.

Reviews are very much welcomed.

Hope to see you in the next chapter

Take care

Love,

Amerie

p.s. for those concerned, I'll try to update Higanbana ASAP.

* * *


End file.
